This invention relates generally to data storage systems for handling and storing data cartridges, such as optical disk or magnetic tape cartridges, and more specifically to cartridge access devices for engaging and retrieving the data cartridges stored in data storage systems.
Many different types of data storage systems exist and are being used to store data cartridges at known locations and to retrieve desired data cartridges so that data may be written to or read from the data cartridges. Such data storage systems are often referred to as xe2x80x9cjuke boxxe2x80x9d data storage systems, particularly if they can accommodate a large number of individual data cartridges.
A typical juke box data storage system may include one or more different types of cartridge receiving devices for holding the various data cartridges. For example, one type of cartridge receiving device may comprise a cartridge storage rack or xe2x80x9cmagazinexe2x80x9d while another type of cartridge receiving device may comprise a cartridge read/write device. The cartridge storage racks or magazines serve to provide storage locations for the data cartridges and are often arranged so that they form one or more vertical stacks, although other configurations are possible. The cartridge read/write device may be located at any convenient location within the data storage system.
The data storage system may also be provided with a moveable cartridge picker assembly or simply xe2x80x9cpickerxe2x80x9d for transporting the data cartridges between the various cartridge receiving devices, e.g., between the cartridge storage racks and the cartridge read/write devices. A typical picker may also be provided with a cartridge plunge mechanism or xe2x80x9cthumbxe2x80x9d assembly for engaging the various data cartridges contained in the cartridge receiving devices and for drawing them into the picker. A picker positioning system associated with the cartridge picker assembly may be used to move the cartridge picker assembly along the various cartridge receiving devices.
Data storage systems of the type described above are usually connected to a host computer system which may be used to access or store data on the data cartridges. For example, if the host computer system issues a request for data contained on a particular data cartridge, a control system associated with the data storage system will actuate the picker positioning system to move the picker assembly along the cartridge storage racks until the picker assembly is positioned adjacent the desired data cartridge. The cartridge plunge mechanism or xe2x80x9cthumbxe2x80x9d assembly associated with the picker assembly may then remove the data cartridge from the cartridge storage rack and draw it into the picker assembly. The picker positioning system may then be actuated to move the picker assembly to the appropriate cartridge read/write device. Once properly positioned adjacent the cartridge read/write device, the thumb assembly may insert the selected data cartridge into the cartridge read/write device so that the host computer may thereafter read data from or write data to the data cartridge. After the read/write operation is complete, the thumb assembly may be actuated to remove the data cartridge from the cartridge read/write device. The picker assembly may thereafter return the data cartridge to the appropriate location in the cartridge storage rack.
A typical cartridge plunge mechanism or xe2x80x9cthumbxe2x80x9d assembly is usually slidably mounted to the picker and is provided with a thumb actuator system to move the thumb assembly toward and away from a cartridge access end of the picker. For example, if it is desired to retrieve a data cartridge from a cartridge receiving device, the thumb actuator system moves the thumb assembly toward the cartridge access end of the picker so that the thumb assembly can engage or xe2x80x9cgrabxe2x80x9d the data cartridge. Thereafter, the thumb actuator system may retract the thumb assembly and engaged data cartridge into the picker. If it is desired to load the data cartridge into the cartridge receiving device, then the thumb actuator moves the thumb assembly and data cartridge toward the cartridge access end of the picker, and inserts the data cartridge into the cartridge receiving device.
The thumb assembly may utilize any of a wide variety of devices to allow the thumb assembly to transfer the cartridge between the cartridge picker assembly and a cartridge receiving device. For example, one type of cartridge engaging device comprises a plurality of jaw members which grip the sides of a cartridge. In this system, the jaws maintain their hold on a cartridge using friction. In order to reliably grip a cartridge, the jaws must be made of a material having a high coefficient of friction with the data cartridge. This requirement may necessitate the use of relatively expensive materials for the jaws or the use of multiple materials such as a rigid plastic core and a rubber coating. The jaws also tend to be bulky due to the strength requirements in a friction system. This results in relatively large gaps between cartridges to allow the jaws to reach in between adjacent cartridges. Furthermore, the jaws must clamp firmly around the data cartridge, requiring a bulky actuator system.
Another type of cartridge engaging device may comprise a latch member of xe2x80x9cfingerxe2x80x9d having a hooked end to engage in a notch in the side of a data cartridge. Currently known finger systems require the use of a track on the inside of the picker frame to cause the finger to splay down below the side of a data cartridge as the thumb and finger assemblies are moved toward the cartridge. Once the finger has moved past the face of the cartridge and cleared the edge, the track allows the finger to move up toward the side of the cartridge under the tension of a spring. When the hooked end of the finger moves over the notch in the side of the cartridge, the spring pulls the hooked end of the finger up into the notch, allowing the thumb assembly to thereafter retract and pull the cartridge into the picker. In order to insert the cartridge into a cartridge receiving device, the thumb assembly pushes the cartridge, with the finger still engaged, into the device. A gate on the inside of the picker frame then causes the finger to splay away from the cartridge, disengaging the hooked end of the finger from the notch in the side of the cartridge, before the thumb assembly and finger can retract and leave the cartridge in the device.
Finger assemblies of the type described above have several advantages over friction jaws, such as needing only one finger rather than multiple jaws. The finger may also be made of inexpensive plastic, as the strength and coefficient of friction requirements are much lower, A finger assembly is also less prone to inadvertently disengage from the cartridge, as the positive engagement of the hooked end in the notch is more secure than a friction grip on the sides of a cartridge.
However, the track and gate system that is required to move the finger away from the cartridge adds complexity to the picker frame. The additional parts required add to the size and cost of the picker and lower reliability. Furthermore, if the gate malfunctions and the finger disengages from the cartridge, error recovery can be difficult if the cartridge is dropped before it is correctly placed in a cartridge receiving device.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved finger assembly to engage a data cartridge. In particular, a need exists for a finger assembly which can more easily be splayed away from the data cartridge using fewer and less expensive components.
A cartridge picker for selectively engaging and disengaging a cartridge may comprise a thumb assembly mounted to said cartridge picker so that said thumb assembly is moveable along a first displacement path between an extended position and a retracted position. An automatically splaying picker finger having an engagement end and a mounting end is mounted to the thumb assembly at the mounting end and is moveable between a retracted position and a splayed position, so that said finger moves into the splayed position when the engagement end is moved against a cartridge. A cartridge picker positioning system is operatively associated with the cartridge picker to move the cartridge picker between a first position and a second position along a second displacement path that is substantially perpendicular to the first displacement path. The finger disengages the cartridge when the thumb assembly is in the extended position and the cartridge picker is moved to the second position.
Also disclosed is a cartridge picker for selectively engaging and disengaging a cartridge which may comprise a thumb assembly mounted to said cartridge picker so that said thumb assembly is moveable along a horizontal displacement path between an extended position and a retracted position. An automatically splaying picker finger having an engagement end and a mounting end is mounted to the thumb assembly at the mounting end and is moveable between a retracted position and a splayed position, so that said finger moves into the splayed position when the engagement end is moved against a cartridge. A cartridge picker positioning system is operatively associated with the cartridge picker to move the cartridge picker between a first position and a second position along a vertical displacement path that is substantially perpendicular to the horizontal displacement path. The finger disengages the cartridge when the thumb assembly is in the extended position and the cartridge picker is moved to the second position.
A method for engaging a data cartridge with a cartridge picker is also disclosed. A cartridge picker is provided comprising a thumb assembly moveable along a displacement path between an extended position and a retracted position and a finger mounted to the thumb assembly so that the finger may be moved between a retracted position and a splayed position. The cartridge picker is positioned adjacent the data cartridge, and the thumb assembly is moved along the displacement path toward the cartridge until the finger contacts the data cartridge and begins moving to the splayed position. The movement of the thumb assembly is continued along the displacement path toward the cartridge until the finger engages the notch.
A method for disengaging a cartridge picker from a data cartridge may comprise providing a cartridge picker having a thumb assembly moveable along a first displacement path between an extended position and a retracted position and a finger mounted to the thumb assembly so that the finger may be moved between a retracted position and a splayed position. The cartridge picker is moveable along a second displacement path that is substantially perpendicular to the first displacement path. The finger is initially engaged in a notch in the data cartridge. The thumb assembly is moved along the first displacement path to the extended position, and the cartridge picker is moved along the second displacement path until the finger is free of the notch in the data cartridge.
A method for disengaging a cartridge picker from a data cartridge in a cartridge receiving device may comprise providing a cartridge picker having a thumb assembly moveable along a displacement path between an extended position and a retracted position. The cartridge picker also includes a finger mounted to the thumb assembly so that the finger may be moved between a retracted position and a splayed position. The cartridge receiving device includes a bezel. The cartridge picker is moved adjacent the cartridge receiving device, and the thumb assembly is moved along the displacement path toward the extended position until the finger contacts the bezel and begins moving to the splayed position. The movement of the thumb assembly along the displacement path is continued until the cartridge is inserted in the cartridge receiving device. The thumb assembly may then be moved back along the displacement path toward the retracted position.